


衣服

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 一发完还是滞后追星法(^^ゞOOC/脑补日常/bug一大堆/注意避雷对嘉宾没有任何嫌弃的！感谢出场！





	衣服

当衣帽间里传来第七下剪刀剪开衣物的声音时，堂本光一决定去看一眼。

还没走到门口就听到里边传来黏黏糊糊的声音：

“嗯…是不是剪太多啦……”

堂本刚裸着上身坐在地毯上，一只手拿着剪刀，另一只手撑在脸上。柔软的脸蛋被揉扁了，嘟起的三角嘴都是懊悔。

“你在剪衣服。”

疑问句？陈述句？

他也不知道。

唉，反正也见怪不怪了。

“好像剪多了，嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

地上的人有些害羞的看着他笑，走过去坐在堂本刚身后抱着他。

本来想说，不要在外边露那么多嘛，但是感受到怀里的人剪衣服的开心劲儿，就改了口。

“天气要变凉了，你多穿点。”

距离太近了，裸露的脊背微凉，热气喷洒在耳后颈边，一下子就让刚红了脸。

“知道了啦，欧桑。”

 

 

但是第二天出门的时候，还是看到了他穿着昨天剪过的那件背心。

搭了一个短袖外套，短裤休闲鞋。

怎么看都和自己不是一个季节。

“你怎么不走啊，马内甲桑在催了。”

-让他换掉吧。

-换掉就看不到好看的肉体了！

-不换大家都能看到…

-那又怎么了，反正也只有你一个人摸过。

脑子里有两个小人在打架。

“喂—光一——”

“走吧走吧。”

说不出口，万一被人家觉得奇怪呢。

 

 

录制节目又被分组了。

堂本光一在心里发出成年人疲惫的叹息。

当然更想和つよ一起看看这大好风景啊，吓一吓恐高的人，再看他一脸严肃的瞪自己肯定比现在好玩啊。

可现实是，两个属性上多少都带着“丈夫”的大男人，稍微转了一会儿就觉得闲了。

那就等他们的视频通话吧。

 

staff拿来了手机，心心念念的小脸出现了。

第一次觉得视频通话这么好玩，把他拍的真帅。

问了焊接的事。

堂本光一表面平静，内心早已笑成了狐狸模样。

好啦好啦看清楚啦，脸蛋都要贴到柱子上了。怎么看个焊缝都能这么可爱。以后去外地演出，就和他这样视频通话吧。

噫？外套呢？刚才不是还穿着吗？

 

终于会合了。

想了半天还是不知道要不要让他穿上。

回头看了眼马内甲桑，那人仿佛预料了到一般，立刻向他抬了抬拿着衣服的手。对上的眼神根本就是在问自己——要给剛くん穿上吗？

见鬼了，他怎么知道我在想什么。

赌气的转过身装作什么都没发生，马内甲桑和旁边的小助理面面相觑。

“我……不应该问他吗？”

“光一桑这样好奇怪哦……”

“对啊，他竟然不让剛くん穿外套？”

小声一点好吗？八卦就是这么被传出去的。

堂本光一没好气的在心里翻白眼。

自己做的选择，跪着也要接受完。

到了“想品尝的美食”环节。

刚坐在长方形桌子的侧边，有点远，但还是很想和大家分享一下刚才的见闻。整个人上半身几乎都趴在了桌子上，滑动手机给他们看视频和照片。

“下边完全可以当录音室啊～

“我唱了这么一首歌。

“我比他的情绪还激动～

“……

快要听不进去了，要怪就怪那道过于显眼的沟。

还有白白的皮肤，想到了光滑的触感，还有会因此而颤抖的身体。

旁边还有别人呢啊，摄像机也拍到了吧。

所以我刚才为什么不让他穿外套？

 

晚上，马内甲桑送疲劳了一天的两人回家，刚靠在光一的肩上睡着了。

“光一くん——那个 ”

马内甲桑想了想还是决定跟他说一下。

“小声点，他睡着了——”

全身都不敢动，本来在车上也睡得不熟，可不敢把人吵醒了。

“哦，我就是想说，你让剛くん多穿点，一大早其实挺冷的。”

这样我也能轻松点吧，读对你的眼神好像需要靠运气了。

“我知道了。”

两个人的气声回荡在安静的空间里，堂本刚咂咂嘴，抱紧了对方结实有力的手臂。

不过在让他好好穿衣服这件事上，堂本光一还是失败了。

几周过后，当他穿着大衣而堂本刚只穿了件短袖出现在节目的开场时，已经换了发型的人笑着说自己对降温很迟钝。

回去把他的短袖都收起来吧。

还有剪刀。

 

 

感谢看到这里的你

❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

欢迎来评论交流


End file.
